Liquid container stands, particularly for beverages, are widely used in the food and beverage industry. Such stands generally support a container in a first position with the opening to the container facing upward. These stands necessitate removal of the bottle from the stand before pouring. When the bottle and the stand are designed to present a coordinated design, removal of the bottle from the stand breaks the design until the bottle is replaced to the first position in the stand. Other bottles may be configured with a flip cap that allows the bottle to be stored opening side down so that the viscous contents of the bottle are maintained near the bottle's opening.
These prior art bottles suffer from numerous drawbacks. First, these prior art bottle lack interesting or attractive design elements. Such bottles are often clear plastic covered in labels. To support the prior art bottles the bottom is flat, which limits the aesthetics of the bottle. Absent the flat bottom, the bottle would tip over, cause the contents to spill. In addition, subject to the shape of the bottle, the cap must remain on the bottle for the bottle to be opened by a flip cap, or if the cap is removed, the bottle may not be supported, absent a flat surface opposing the opening in the bottle.
There is thus a need in the art for a bottle which has a new shape but which may be selectively sealed and opened, to access the content, and which may be stored in sealed state or an open state. The prior art bottles do not provide the features and advantages of the bottle described below.